Phenolic allyl ether or allyl phenol compounds have been reported as useful as toughing agents for bismaleimides. Bismaleimides are useful in structural and electronic applications where high-performance is required. However, bismaleimides are brittle and require toughing agents. For example, o,o'-diallylbisphenol-A, and diallylbenzenes are reported as toughing agents for bismaleimides.
In addition, polymaleimides have high melting points and they are difficult to process. Therefore it is desirable to have phenolic allyl ethers which can be useful as toughing agents and promote easier processing of polymaleimides.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide phenolic allyl ethers having low melting points. It is another object of the invention to provide a phenolic allyl ether/polymaleimide composition which is readily processable.